Paper Cut Adventures
by xxTemarixx
Summary: Roxas gets a paper cut while helping Demyx with some party decorations. He sets out to find a band-aid, but things don't go his way. /Written for AkuRoku Day and Friday the 13th. AkuRoku and Zemyx/


**A/N: Happy AkuRoku Day everyone! I haven't written anything in a while or Kingdom Hearts before but I just had to write something for today! AkuRoku(Take it as romance of friendship, your choice, I don't know which one it is), with a side of Zemyx.**

**Special thanks to** AquaJet** for beta-reading this! She is just awesome! :D**

**Also thanks to **Teh Kris 13** for finishing touches!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Curse you Demyx..." Roxas growled, cutting thin pieces of paper in to strips. "Curse your crazy ideas..."

It had a been a normal day for our young, blonde Nobody when the Melodious Nocturne came and asked for his help. Before Roxas could refuse, he was dragged into the kitchen and shoved into a very uncomfortable kitchen chair.

_-x-_

_"What the heck is all this?" Roxas asked, picking up pieces of colored paper and a huge pack of markers that were scattered around the kitchen table. Demyx grinned evilly and sat down across from him._

_"Tomorrow is September 6th and it's Zexy and I's one year anniversary!" he exclaimed, smiling at the thought of his boyfriend. Zexion and Demyx had started dating last year, and everyone thought it was about time those two got together._

_"And I'm here because?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, boredom evident in his tone._

_"I'm going to decorate my room and Zexy and I are going to relax there and I need help with decorations!" Demyx replied, picking up some scissors._

_"Demyx, should you be holding those?" the Keyblade wielder eyed the older blonde cautiously._

_"I have to show what I need you to do!" Demyx smiled innocently. "Now, cut out streamers and blow up balloons~!" He stood up and headed towards the kitchen door. "And if you try to abandoned your job, I think I have some black mail on you."_

_"Wait Demy-" No good, he was already gone. "Darn." Roxas sighed in annoyance before getting to work on the streamers. The balloons could wait._

_-x-_

"Next time I see him he is gonna get a mouth full of my keyblade..." Roxas threatened, picking up another piece of paper. "Ouch!" He let out a small hiss before looking down to see what the problem was. A paper cut. Great. Just _great_. He sighed in annoyance before slamming down the piece of paper and scissors and heading to the bathroom.

After what seemed like forever, since traveling through the Castle That Never Was took a long time, Roxas finally arrived at the bathroom and reached for the handle... only to find it locked. _**Locked**_ for Kingdom Hearts sake!

"Anyone in there?" Roxas yelled angrily, pounding on the door.

"Go away!" A feminine voice shouted. Oh snap, it was Larxene. Last time someone bothered her while she was in the bathroom, they had to listen to girly music for a 'few' hours. Sighing, he took his chance anyways.

"Are there any band-aids in there?" he asked, pounding on the door once more.

"NO!" _Darn._ What was he suppose to do now?

With another sigh, the blonde continued on his searched for a band-aid. He roamed through the halls to each bathroom(there was about 6 of them), only to find out there were no band-aids. He was tired, angry, annoyed, and wanted to strangle a certain sitar-playing Nobody. Looking at his finger, which had a nice trail of blood trickling down it and onto his hand, he got even more annoyed - if that was possible. There wasn't even anything to wipe the blood on either!

"Can this day get any worse?" Roxas shouted to no one in particular. He stomped his foot angrily.

"Looking for something?" The youngest Nobody turned his head to see... Zexion. Great. He can't tell he got a paper cut, because the slate-haired male will most likely ask how, and he can't ruin the surprise by telling the truth. And if he lied, Zexion would be able to tell he was lying. _Curse his perceptiveness,_ Roxas thought bitterly.

"Um, just a band-aid." He replied. It was technically the truth, wasn't it?

The cloaked schemer raised an eyebrow. "Marluxia might have some, probably hurt himself while gardening." He suggested before continuing down the hall, towards the library, Roxas assumed.

"Marluxia...?" Roxas pondered out loud. "To the garden!" He said with mock excitement. The blonde turned around and headed all the way to Marluxia's garden, which just happen to be located on the _other_ side of the castle. _God, why is this castle so fricking** big**?_ Roxas through as he arrived at the garden. Quickly, he looked passed all the flowers, hoping to find the pink haired male and continue on with his 'job.'

"STOP!" a voice yelled, causing Roxas to jump and fall backwards onto the ground.

"What the heck... Marluxia! I found you!" The pink haired male blinked in confusion as the youngest Nobody jumped up happily.

"Do you need something Roxas?" Marluxia asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "You just about stepped on my flowers!"

"Oh sorry," Roxas apologized, putting his unharmed hand behind his head and smiling sheepishly. "I just needed to know if you had the band-aids."

Marluxia blinked and shook his head. "Nope, why would I have them?" Roxas's jaw dropped and his clenched fists shook violently. "Roxas, you okay?"

"No I am not!" He shouted, stomping off towards the library to yell at Zexion, who will then lecture him about talking rudely to his superiors. Roxas slouched down as he walked, glaring holes into any object that comes into his view while a small trail of blood goes unnoticed. First, he gets a paper cut, then he can't find anything to wipe all the blood on, _then_ he can't find any band-aids, and now he trekked all he way across the castle for _nothing_. Was someone out to get him or something?

"Hey, Roxas, what's wrong?" Xigbar asked, stopping at the sight of the annoyed blonde. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Roxas perked up at the free-shooter. Maybe he knew where the band-aids were!

"Hey Xigbar, where are the band-aids?" He asked, hiding his bloody finger and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I don't know, I think Vexen has them for some experiment or something. He came out of the bathroom mumbling something about explosions." He answered, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Um, no reason, thanks!" Roxas replied before sprinting off towards Vexen's room. Maybe he could finally get a band-aid and get back to work! And once he finished with the streamers, and unfortunately the balloons, maybe he and Axel could go get some sea-salt ice cream! As he turned the corner and sprinted down the corridor to Vexen's room, he felt something hard smack into him. "Ooph!" He grunted, clutching onto what - or who - he ran into and braced himself for the pain.

But none came.

"Rox?" The blonde carefully looked up, only to peer into a pair of emerald orbs. Axel. Darn. Quickly, Roxas jumped off his redheaded best friend and scrambled to his feet. The fire wielder stood up and brushed himself off, smirking at the cute, embarrassed expression on his friend's face. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, heya Axel..." he greeted, his face red from embarrassment. Of all people to run into, it had to be _Axel_. Axel for crying out loud! Could this day get even **more** worse? "Um, I'm in a hurry, see ya!" Quickly, the blonde Nobody sprinted down the hall and slid to a stop in front of the Academic's door, knocking on the door. Said Nobody failed to notice a small box in his friends hand earlier, one that could have been of use to him.

"Vexen?" He asked cautiously. There was a rustle of books and papers, along with a few... disturbing noises. "You there?"

Slowly, the door opened up, revealing a miniature library, lab tables, beakers glowing ten shades of colors, and a tall, black cloaked figure at the table. The room had an very eerie feeling to it, the green glowing from one of the beakers bouncing off the walls and adding to the creepy atmosphere.

"Do you need something Roxas?" The older blonde asked, setting down a beaker filled with some blue liquid. "I'm busy."

"Um, do you have any band-aids?" Roxas put his blood-soaked hand behind his back, ignoring the stinging pain from his cut. Vexen shook his head.

"Nope. I gave them to Axel, he was just here a minute ago." Roxas's jaw dropped for the second time today.

"_Seriously?_" He exclaimed, stomping his foot. "For the love of Kingdom Hearts!" Angrily, Roxas turned around and rushed down the hall towards the Flurry of Dancing Flame's room, effectively slipping on his own blood(due to dizziness from blood loss) right outside of said person's door.

"Ow!" He hissed, landing flat on his back. _God_, this day could get _any_ worse. Now he was pissed _and_ in even more pain. Instead of getting up, Roxas just laid on there on the floor, groaning in pain. Oh how he hated his life.

While he was wallowing in self pity, he failed to recognized the opening of a door right next to him.

"Rox? You okay?" Axel asked, stepping out of his room. He looked over the blonde and his eyes widened. "What happened?" He bent down and helped his friend off the floor.

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled before snapping his head up, eyes wide. "Axel! I need the band-aids!" He shouted, using his non-bloody hand to grip his friends coat.

"Um, sure, come in and we'll get you... fixed up?" Axel looked down at the bleeding cut and shook his head before opening the door to his room some more. Roxas happily walked into the room, bringing his nice, small trail of blood with him. "Sit on the bed and take off your cloak, I'll get a washcloth." The blonde did as he was told and sat on the bed, both hands in his lap, cloak off.

"Thanks Axel..." he mumbled when the pyromaniac came back, wet washcloth in hand.

"Welcome, so tell me what happened?" Axel questioned with a smirk, cleaning off the blood, apologizing every time the blonde winced.

"Well, Demyx wanted me to help make streamers and blow up balloons for his and Zexion's one year anniversary, and he dragged me into the kitchen. If I didn't do it, he said he has blackmail on me. I then got a paper cut, and went on a search for something to wipe the blood off with until I get a band-aid, and I didn't find one. So I just went looking for a band-aid. The first bathroom I went to, Larxene was showering. Then Zexion walked by and told me to go find Marluxia because he might have them. So I did and he didn't have any, which meant Zexion lied, and as I went to go yell at him, Xigbar told me Vexen had them, so I went to find Vexen. Then I ran into you before going to Vexen's room to find out you had the band-aids, and then I came to your room and tripped in front of it and now here I am." Roxas said in one breath, breathing heavily. Axel's smirk had gotten wider as the story continued until he was clutching his sides laughing.

"Seriously? God that must have been so horrible!" He cackled, wiping the tears from his eyes. In the name of Kingdom Hearts, that was just _hilarious_.

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted in irritation, glaring at his friend. He thought Axel would give him some sympathy but he knew he should have doubted that idea. "It's not fun-" He stopped in mid sentence as something warm touched his finger before it was covered in a bandage. Blinking, he looked up innocently at the redhead, focusing on his bright red lips.

"Something wrong Roxas?" Axel raised an eyebrow in amusement at the dumbfounded expression on the blonde's face.

"Did you jus-"

"Hey, why is there a long trail of blood leading to your room Ax-" Zexion paused, staring at the scene in confusion. "Axel, were you playing with Larxene's make-up, _again_?"

Axel's eyes widened in shock. "What? No! This isn't Larxene's make-up!" He spluttered in his defense. "And that was **one** time!" Zexion just stared at Axel in amusement, while Roxas was rolling on the redheads bed, laughing his butt off.

"Seriously? He did that!" Roxas managed to choke out, clutching his sides. "That's too funny! Ahaha!" Axel glared at his best friend before wiping the bright red blood from his lips.

"Zexion, don't you have a, I don't know, _boyfriend_ to attend to?" Zexion smirk disappeared at the redhead's comment.

"That's none of your business, _Axel_," he replied, eyes narrowed. "And you seem to be having some fun yourself." He gestured to the half-naked blonde on his bed.

"What? No! I was just helping him fix a wound!" Axel glared at the Schemer.

"Well, how hard is it to fix a _paper cut_?" the slate-haired male retorted before turning around and heading down the hall. At Zexion's comment, Roxas stopped laughing and ran to the door.

"Hey, I could have fixed it myself!" He yelled before stomping back into Axel's room. "Stupid Zexion, stupid Demyx." He grumbled angrily. After all everything he went through, he was _still_ in a crummy mood, even after some help from his best friend.

"Hey Roxas, you know that Demyx has no blackmail on you, right?" Axel piped up, leaning against the headboard of his bed. "I bought it all from him."

Oh yes, today was definitely a bad day.

* * *

_Omake_

"So that's where you went Roxy," Demyx smirked, pulling the blonde from Axel's room and back towards the dining room. "You know what I said would happen if you stopped working..."

Roxas mirrored the Nocturne's smirk. "Axel bought it all from you." Swiftly, he pulled himself from Demyx's grasp. "So I don't have to work."

"Oh, really? He bought it all?" Demyx questioned. The blonde nodded. "Well, what about just now when Axel kissed your finger?"

Roxas froze. _Uh oh._

"Back to work my little slave~!" The older blonde sing-sang, skipping out of the kitchen and off to who knows where. Roxas sighed for the umpteenth time today and plopped down in one of the uncomfortable kitchen chairs. Picking up the balloons, he put his mouth on the opening and began to blow.

He had a _long _way to go.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it! This was lots of fun to write, and the idea with Larxene's lipstick was my beta's(AquaJet) idea, not mine. Thanks for reading, please review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
